NOT APPLICABLE
NOT APPLICABLE
NOT APPLICABLE
This invention relates to identification of: material and abstract things, that exist or have existed, either momentarily or continuously.
(ID-identification)
Almost all things are or can be identified now. The Dewey decimal classification, the Uniform Price Code, trademarks, model and serial numbers, personal ID numbers, are existing ID systems for material things. Computer software has systems for identifying abstract things. All of these ID systems are prior art. A universal means that can be used to identify the great majority of the incalculable number of things we are involved with is not available and will be very valuable.
The summary and advantages of this invention are as follows:
1. Provides a simple and manageable means of electronically identifying things that is fast. MANAGEABLE is the essence of this invention. Most of the effects described herein are being done now by other means. Many of the means being used are not simple, most are slow, and they have not been encompassed in one system.
2. The electronic means of ID will require little or no human effort and can be accomplished without physical or visual contact.
3. The ID""s can be stored in a data bank which is accessible for verifications, additions, deletions, transfers, and data.
Some of the advantages of this invention are as follows:
4. Simplifying the means of identification of things makes the ID and the location of them easier.
5. Less human effort and error when ID is done with electrical sensing. Monitoring events scheduled in predetermined programs will allow entire operations to proceed without intervention or a pause until completion or interruption occurs.
6. ID without visual or physical contact is faster, cheaper, less invasive, more accurate, and undetectable.
7. ID""s, of a thing, that are stored in a remote data bank can be used to:
Deter theft by ensuring fraudulent representation of an ID is impossible.
Verify ownership, transfer ownership, and insert owner ID""s in new and old possessions.
Provide law enforcement with the ID""s of things stolen and lost.
Verify a person""s ID so they can get access to equipment and to restricted facilities.
Inform owners of a lost item that has been sensed by a scanner.
Identify and locate abducted people when they are sensed by a scanner.
Locate and identify bodies when searchers carrying scanners come within range of their emitters.
8. Ensure private communication on electronic communications.
9. Prevent the theft and copying of intellectual property.
Some advantages listed will be explained in the description.